Ablutphilia
by Invidia1988
Summary: From a masterlist challenge I wrote for my pairing of choice my oc Kiya with Garry. I have a series of these. So I'll submit them as chapter one shots. This contains straight up sex. Rated M for lemons lots of lemons and alot of sex. My punctuation is horrible. I really hope that can be overlooked for a good read. I am looking for a beta if someone would love to.
1. Ablutphilia

Ablutphilia:

I'll write our characters making love in a bath or shower (Mun Muse must be 18+)

The exchanges between Kiya and Garry were small at first, with her popping in randomly, he had gotten use to it after the first few times of her spontaneously popping up in front of him. There was a hypnotic aspect to her, one that had drawn him to her and a relationship started developing. Spending evenings together and with her routinely falling asleep in his home very rarely on his bed. The wings were something he had not anticipated when he met her. The way she had sat at first, to the times she fell asleep always on her stomach or as if there was a reason to be forward a little.

She had shared stories as to what she was and how she became what she is. At first he had been terrified of her, but after the gentle nature was shown and moments where she had come to him after bad events or just to be around him. It was on a day where she had shown up on a rainy night drenched to the bone. His warm apartment, he had her remove the outer wear while showing her the way to the bathroom. He had prepared it with the intention for himself but decided she was in need of getting warmed up again.

"Why don't we get in together?" Was her words, a blush on her face as she started to undress in the changing room. Her hands stopping at the choker on her neck, green eyes looking over at him as he seems to think the idea over in his head. A soft smile graces his lips and nods agreeing with her. He begins to remove what he had been wearing, while turning away to provide her with a slight sense of privacy only to remember he had a mirror in this room. The black outfit she wore was pulled off like it was a second skin. White skin being visible to his eyes slightly glossy from the rain that had drenched her skin. His eyes traveled in the mirror over the curves and what looked like very soft skin. He himself was in a trance over her unique look, and adverted his gaze when she bent down to remove the rest of the outfit a glance back he was greeted to a different sight of seeing her sex.

Garry was in trouble as his stare went further to watching her stand back up, and he fought down the problem that was stirring inside of him. His blue eyes turning to the door of the bathroom and after he had finished undressing he hurriedly went into the room to begin the routine of cleaning up before the bath, followed by her. Her wings were no longer visible instead as a tattoo on her back of those wings. There was an awkward air between them as the pre-routine of scrubbing off old dead skin and grime was required. Stealing glances at each other, his eyes roaming over her breasts and to her back while her eyes watched him fidget and shift as he struggled with his own cleaning he was doing.

Kiya moves to get into the water, after rinsing off the soap and him following. Garry moves to be on one end being first sitting with his legs extended outward, the tub itself capable of holding two people with ease. She fits in on the other end with her legs on either side of his waist minding his lap. It was there that they both noted the heated stares on each other's faces, and the shifting he was doing. He had never been this bothered before about it, but it didn't stop him from pulling her closer to him, his hips meeting hers as he brought her into his lap. She surely felt him and he laid kisses along her neck pausing his lips over the edge of the jagged line on it. She squirms against him and presses her hips down the motion making his erection press against the soft folds slipping between them. The tip brushing against a spot of nerves making her arch against him, making the movement more fluid.

Garry's right hand played with a breast while his left held her from her back, his lips pressed from her neck up along her jaw before sealing a deep kiss, his tongue pressing into her mouth while feeling hers slip into his own. Their eyes locking together as his hips moved against hers not penetrating her just teasing her for now with the rubbing he was doing. One of her hands had slipped into the water and was caressing the hard flesh bringing it more between the folds. He was in heaven feeling that heated skin against him and moans escaped his throat and into the kiss when he felt her tease him by pressing the head along the ring then back. The teasing almost enough for him to do it there, be he waits, he instead brings her in closer with that kiss delving deeper into it. His hands winding around her waist better to grind against her just barely pressing in again eliciting soft moans into the kiss.

The kiss was deep, tapering off in areas to just kiss at each other's lips. Garry hisses slightly between the kiss as she guides him into her. A tight feeling circling the girth and his head falls back as she moves down against him. Soft sighs escaping their lips as they broke the kiss long enough to intake a breath of air only to delve back into the kiss. His hands going to hold her waist in the water moving her down while his hips went up. Her hands entangled in the purple hair as she deepens the kiss using his tilted head as a bit of leverage to seal the kiss better. Her hazed green eyes locking with his blue ones as the hair over his left eye was brushed off.

Garry reluctantly withdraws himself earning a disappointed hiss from the angel and supporting her weight with having her wrap her legs around his waist he lifts her and moves their location from the bath tub to the tiled floor next to it. There he lays her down, his hands cupping behind her head to soften the lay down, while he takes a moment to arouse her better. Moving down Kiya's body, Garry pauses his lips over a nipple biting just the end teasing then continues down moving her legs further apart to allow himself better access to her sex. Kneeling in a way to mind his own hard length, Garry brings his fingers to spread the folds apart. Bringing his mouth closer to the sensitive skin he runs a test lick along the nub while his fingers knead light at the fleshy mons massaging the flesh while his tongue flicks over the edge. His fingers pull the hood back that was over the small part of the clit and rubs his tongue along it earning a shifting buck from the woman under his ministrations. Hands going into his hair to bring him closer to it, he encloses his lips around the nub after exposing it better and lavishes his tongue on it swirling it around while her hips shrink back then up to his face.

Garry traced his tongue down to the entrance where he had just been inside and delves his tongue along the inside of the ring. His eyes were glossy as he moves his tongue in a rhythmic motion thrusting his tongue inside of her ignoring the feel of her legs trying to push him away. He keeps one hand on the flat of her stomach to hold her in place while his right hand stroked along the fleshy nub rubbing it while his tongue went in further. The writhing Kiya was doing, the move of her hips up to match the thrusts of his tongue. He was egging her on to release by moving the hand from her stomach to insert two fingers inside of her curling them upwards while he withdrew his tongue flicking it along the engorged clit while his fingers went to work. His fingers were up to three and deep into her, his tongue was running over from where his fingers were inserted into her touching the very small opening just above the entrance to the clit sucking on it making his lover beneath him moan and squirm.

She seized her movements up as she was about to release, he felt her getting closer from the way her insides were squeezing his fingers, and pulling his fingers free from her, Garry moves back up her body moving her legs apart and taking a moment to position himself against her before sinking his erection into her. He hissed in pleasure as he begins thrusting into her, Kiya lifting her hips up for him to have a better angle and him lowering down to find the right spot. Garry captures her lips in another firm kiss while pouring out feelings from his hips into her. He winds his arms around her while her hands hold the back of his head again. A series of moans into the kiss as orgasm was getting closer and he had found the spot he wanted to hit into.

Kiya tightens her legs around his waist and squirms as she lets out a long moan between them as she peaks. He follows her after a few more hard thrusts into her. He spills himself into her kissing her harder in repeated actions following the flow of his own orgasm. They lay there on the bath floor sealing in kisses and the embrace tightening.

A lingering effect took as they remained there a little longer, he was still hard and a move of her hips up to his made him groan slight at the movement. Kiya tapped on Garry's shoulder for him to look at her, and it was a consent he needed to keep going. With it he pulls from her and helps lift her back to the bath. She gets in but has her back facing him leaning forward her hands gripping the edge of the bath itself and looks over her should to Garry giving him an inviting smile as her legs part for him.

A dark blush forms on his face, and he moves behind her, his hands smoothing over her back and to her hips. Garry takes a moment before he settles behind her, with his hands moving back to open the folds nudging her legs further apart. He rubs the head of his erection through those folds then shifts her down enough to tease the other entrance. A feel of hesitance from her and he rubs the side of her hip for her to relax. Running his fingers into the water beneath them he brings the hand back up and rubs the tips along her ass pressing the fingers along the entrance to get her use to the sensation it causes. He takes time to allow her to get use to the probing and when she makes a pleasurable sigh is when he withdraws his fingers.

Taking another moment to rub his length along her sex he makes use of the fluid there and moves back to her ass taking a breath of air before he sinks himself into her. Hissing as he feels extreme tightness and her arching back to him. Garry moves her back into him, and waits for a few minutes while she adjusts. His right hand reaching to her front to rub his fingers along the bundle of nerves. He thrusts into Kiya sinking the rest of the way into her only to pull back and repeat the motion. His fingers working to pleasure her through rubbing and teasing the clit occasionally slipping the fingers into her pushing her hips back into his own. Garry was listening to her moans some with his name off her tongue and in a different language. He keeps pushing into her not letting up on his pace, he was holding her up and Kiya was holding onto the edge of the bath now, her face pressed against it and streams of moans escaping her.

She could hear his softer moans and his hands gripping her hips tighter as he started thrusting more harder. A few more thrusts and they were both losing themselves again, him spilling into her while she squirms in his hands from the over stimulation and after he pulls from her he presses a wash cloth to himself to clean anything off along with her before sitting down in the water pulling her with him. She turns herself to him and begins kissing him again more of a lighter kiss aside from the deep ones she had done earlier.

They remain this way till it was time to get out and make their way to his bedroom for further play. But more of easy play instead of deep sexual. He lays down on top of her while she wriggles underneath finding a comfortable spot and presses his face into the crook of her neck. Getting comfortable was easy, and sleep was even easier as they curled into each other.

~~~~End~~~~


	2. Claustrophilia

Claustrophilia: I'll write our characters having sex in a confined/small space (Mun Muse must be 18+)

They were not even sure how they wound up in the confined spaces of the closet. All they remembered before hand was running from a few stronger beings and being out-numbered. They had hid in the closet to by themselves a break and to lessen the chances of over-exertion. It was at that point that Garry and Kiya realized a problem with how close they were together, with her face practically against his chest and his face in her hair. That wasn't the issue it was the moving they were doing against each other, he had lifted and carried her at one point to make it easier to get into the room, and she had her legs around his waist so he would drop her. The room was no bigger than it allowed two people in comfortably but with her waist against his own it did nothing for his thought and reason with the position they were in. Garry had a specific attraction to her, and she could certainly feel a shift in him as he tried moving his hips away from hers only to cause a drop in her and him moving back to hold her in place an accidental grind of his hips into hers. The movement makes her squeak and raise her head to look him in the eye and that only makes him help lift her to place a kiss on her lips.

He had never been like this before where someone made him lose his rational thinking and with it he started a more subtle motion with his hips against hers each time he did so, she would make a pleasurable sound to his ears even as he had a moment where he moved the covering off of her breasts exposing nipples to his wandering hands while he lavished her with such a deep kiss it had her head spinning. Kiya responds the way he wants her to by her tightening her legs around his waist and grinding back down onto him easier meeting that hardened length covered by the denim of his pants. The slight and very thin ledge that served as a makeshift shelf was used for support with her back against the wall and Garry pulling at the complex clothing she wore working it loose at her waist to pull it down enough to slip fingers into her almost smirking at how wet she is and that heat from her.

Garry curled his fingers as he pushed them inside of her, enough to tease her but enough for that liquid sensation to pool in his palm he anticipated the feel she would have against him. Their mouths connected again engaged in a deeper kiss with Kiya's hips pushing down to feel his fingers inside and moan against the kiss at the loss as he withdrew them to toy with the budding clit above. Each move was a tease for her and each sound she made was great to his ears. He worked her into a heated frenzy of kisses and heated panting moans.

Pulling his fingers from her, Garry takes a moment to open the front of his pants sliding them down enough for his erection to be freed and with the hand still covered in some of the fluid from her he rubs just a little, stroking himself before he slips the head along her folds hissing at how she feels, that heat was soothing to his hard length and he moves his hips back just taking time to feel her skin against his own as a bit of foreplay before he would delve into her.

Garry lays more kisses on her lips as he sinks himself into the angel a soft moan against his lips as he thrusts his hips against her. Garry's hands were gripping Kiya's hips and pulling them into his thrusts using the confined space to his benefit to get as close as possible. The way she felt inside was a dream to him and tight very tight to him. Kiya's arms were around his neck holding onto him as he lifted her again using the wall behind her as a leverage point and gravity as she was sinking down onto him. Her legs hooked at the ankles were pushing him to her, he was big oh he was big she didn't get a chance to see his length but feeling him drive into her all she could feel was a mild stretch and lots of pleasure as he started a rhythm.

Kisses were getting more heated, cheeks even more as their gazes locked, and he was losing himself pushing harder into her. Garry silently wished there was a flat surface near them, and he also wanted to take a moment to please her better. He settled for pulling out of her every few thrusts to grind his length against her letting her feel his hard flesh against her. Kiya was biting her bottom lip as he pushed into her again and had to advert her eyes from the glossed eyed stare he gave her. More thrusts and more grinds with both of them losing concept of how long they've been in there through kisses and through holding onto each other. Garry was good at maintaining his stamina and the way she felt he prolonged it as much as he could till it came time to come.

The time that was spent getting lost and teasing each other didn't match to his relentless moves against her hips, Garry was going harder with each thrust in and pulling her into him better their once silent sighs becoming loud moans muffled by their confined room but the sounds to them were intense, her singing his name only a lover would to his whispers into her ear to "come" and that he was close. Soo very close. It was her peaking first with a shudder and a cry of pure pleasure holding onto him and her insides squeezing him on his last thrust in and him spilling himself inside of her.

Holding onto each other a bit longer Kiya had her face buried into his left shoulder biting his coat and partially sinking her teeth into his skin during her release she had bitten him. Garry waited for her to pull her mouth off before he tilted her head up to seal another kiss, and withdraws himself from her and helps her fix herself. Now he was blushing deeper at what he had just done, he was using his coat as a cover for her while she adjusts the top and the legging portion of her clothing. The stares she got still from Garry were more of hidden promises for if they got out of the place they're in he would take care of her a lot better. Looking out the door the begin to head out now holding hands better and him holding onto her taking kisses every chance he could when she turned her head to him.


	3. Endytophilia

Endytophilia: I'll write my/your character having sex while clothed/partially clothed (Mun Muse must be 18+)

Spending a lot of time together was easy for them, being intimate was something of a mix for Garry, he enjoyed it he very much enjoyed the times to be as close as he can with the angel and it was moments where they were laying together that meant more. She was curled into him laying on her side with her legs around his waist dressed down to just underwear and his green tank. Garry was just dressed in pants and fitted just right between those long legs, and Kiya's arms wrapped loose. She had her head against his arm under her head while he had his wrapped loose at her waist. She had her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against his bare chest and her breathing a little more faster.

Garry runs his one hand down Kiya's side from where the shirt separates across her abdomen and up to cup one breast tugging on a nipple as he rubs his hand across it. Tilting her head up he claims a kiss against her lips ignoring the light grinding she was doing with her hips, she was moving closer with her grinding and breathing slightly into the kiss itself mouthing the bottom lip while Garry tugs on the upper lip. The pants he wore were equivalent to a females tights but he wore them more at home or at his job with good slacks over them, here he wore just those and could feel her grinding against his hips more to feel him hard against her cloth covered folds. He did not wear much beneath those pants so she felt every inch she could as he was hardening. Garry's eyes watching her as she does it and listening to her breathy pants between the kiss as things were getting heated between them.

Kiya moved so Garry could lay flat on his back, and her so she could straddle his hips better. She was moving her hips down feeling his erection through the fabric between the pants and her own panties moving in a way that when the head of his penis brushed against the cloth covered slit it would part them bumping along the sensitive bundle of nerves and gliding along that heat soaked opening. Garry pulls her hips down a bit feeling her against him and bites his own lip when they part the kiss a light moan from him while he feels her grind against him. His fingers slip along the edges of her panties and pulls just a little on the flesh enough to allow the fabric to bunch into the crease of the slit and with his grinding forward he pushes it up into her with the grind of her hips down and his up pushing the fabric inside of her along with just the head of his erection earning a good moan from her.

Garry helps her by guiding her hips down more onto him taking a moment to at least push aside her panties letting the fabric of his pants be their barrier of choice. He then adjusts himself pushing into her again and pulling her down to him the choice to move the fabric a good thing but now he had better reach inside of her and rests his head back on a pillow as his hips move up while hers meet his down. Their hands lace together and Kiya grinds her hips a little faster earning various sounds from Garry her own breathy moans being heard as he shifts himself on the next thrust inside of her to hit a sensitive spot inside of her earning a louder moan and a tightening of her hands on his as she raises faster and pushes down harder to feel that again. The purple haired man raises her with his knees keeping them parted so she fits between them, the added support and slight lean back making it tighter for him and making it harder for her but enjoyable on both sides. As Kiya moves down more with him she releases a string of moans and whimpers as Garry takes a hand to rub the spot above their joining to induce more pleasure into her rubbing in sync with his thrusts in and her draws back. The moving was more intense as their eyes lock, and the thrusts he was doing were getting more intense.

Garry flips them both for him now above Kiya and making use of the thrust down into her to go deeper and lift her hips up at an angle for him to push better only pulling out of her brief to pull down the pants and re-enter her with a direct skin to skin contact, that sensation of her surrounding him was enough for him to lean in and kiss her harder than he has in a while. The shirt she was wearing was pushed up enough for her breasts to be visible to his eyes but he was lost in the feel of her as she was squirming underneath and releasing more moans and half screams of pleasure half muffled by his lips.

Garry was close and he could feel her on edge and a few more thrusts she was clinging to him and he was spilling his essence into her with a joined moan between them. Kiya's body is extremely sensitive, and Garry's was worn out as he lays on top of her staying against her a little longer. Subtle whispers and in no hurry to pull from her any time soon, Garry grins at her before he lifts her up in his arms finally removing himself from her and going towards the bathroom to clean up. He had pulled off those pants and disrobed her in full leaving the clothes on the floor for now he had no intention of remaining away from her body for too long and would ravish her again in more ways.


	4. Thighs

Thighs: Our characters sharing a sensual moment between each other's thighs.

Things went from innocent to sensual, the teasing from touching, chaste kisses to each others cheek to him pinning her down in a playful manner. It didn't go unchallenged and soon those kisses because full mouthed ones, hands holding the others head closer while Garry's hand starts pressing on her back bringing Kiya closer. The tease of her earlier running her hand along his pants to him now over her kissing the angel. The kisses were teasing, ones that started at the lips and tapered off with licks across the bottom lip, him sucking on it while she returned the eager affection. Her hands tugging on his clothing, his tugging on the light clothing she wore. A subtle movement from his hips against hers, he had settled her legs on either side of his so he could press against her better. The movement soft but hard, a grinding motion while he shifts her so she fits better into his lap, his hands holding her from her back at her waist moving her closer and into a rhythmic motion.

This was going above the sensation of the subtle grinds, the light movement him feeling her against him and vice versa. She pulls him down and entangles her hands into the lavender hair another kiss placed on his lips as Kiya tightens her own legs around his waist pulling her closer. His hands pressing her hips down against his while he claims her lips again in a deep kiss. Getting lost in the feeling and sensations she barely noticed the shift of her clothing, him pulling the top section down, and Garry's mouth trailing kisses from her mouth to along her neck and down her arm as the skin was revealed to his eyes.

Kiya's hands pulled at the man's clothing to slip off that coat and lift the shirt he wore up pulling it off as much as Garry's hands were stripping her of those vexing clothes letting her shift back enough to pull the lower half off. She returns it till both of them were naked and a pause in their antics. Garry brought her over to a chair placed in front of a mirror, and he sits down gesturing her to follow him and she does she follows his lead and sits in his lap only to have him arrange her so her front faces the mirror and he settles behind her.

Garry smoothed his hands over Kiya's thighs adjusting her just so his own were level with hers. He lifts his legs a little using the wall on either side of the mirror to brace his feet against. Keeping her legs apart with using his own, Garry rests his head against her right shoulder and with his hands he brings them to cup her breasts thumbs running over her nipples earning a sound of pleasure from her. Kiya turned her head from the mirror getting an instant blush from seeing him staring back at her through it, with his hands teasing her breasts, squeezing gently from the underneath and then up ending at squeezing just the nipples before he repeats it. His mouth on her neck kissing and leaving little bites on it.

Garry moves his hands from Kiya's breasts to slide them along her waist then down along her thighs rubbing his hands just along the inner thighs. Kiya's eyes drifting back to the mirror to see his hands rubbing just along the outside of the folds spreading them enough to see the delicate flesh. Her chest raises a little as Garry continues to rub his hands down her propped up thighs, taking a moment to run his fingers delicately over the inside of her thigh so close to her sex but moves the hand down to just below it where his own rested adjusting himself.

The purple-haired man's cheeks were equally flushed to match the reaper's as he poked his fingers along the sensitive skin again using the mirror as his guide to spread apart those folds slipping them in further to expose that opening to his eyes. More of a discover to his own eyes to see a broken hymen and darkening flush on her face. Garry's fingers poked at the flesh on one side to the broken edge. He lifts her a little with the use of his legs underneath her and adjusts his hands better letting his fingers delve pass the ring and rub just lightly inside. A hiss from her as he curled that finger upwards, she tried to close her legs only to have him widen them with the use of his own. His knees between hers and opening them making a shift happen where she sinks down. Garry tilts her head to the side and places kisses over her neck and up along her jawline earning squirms from Kiya. His fingers pressing more into her while she releases subtle moans.

The mirror in front of them did nothing to shield their actions from their eyes, and Kiya's eyes were focused on the sight of Garry's fingers delving into her, a dark blush on her face as she watched those fingers tease her and just below where she was receiving pleasure his arousal could be seen clear. A light rocking of her hips against his as he delves the fingers inside more, long since added another one. His kisses on her neck just over part of the marred skin, his lips pressing more nipping just at the skin till she squirmed again. Garry distracts with his fingers and adjusting himself using the thrust of his fingers to disguise his penetration into her, on a pull of his fingers out he thrusts his erection into her drawing out a sharp moan from her.

Garry Adjusted Kiya's legs over the sides of the chair while adjusting once more and pushes her hips down onto him, the move making her rock down better and he raise his hips up to thrust better into her. Kiya feels a sense of heat across her cheeks at the image in the mirror to her eyes. She saw Garry's gaze through the single eye visible staring back at her through the reflection. The thrusts start becoming harder and faster his hands guiding her hips down more while his went up.

Things started to get heavier and there was a moment where they separated to adjust themselves with her facing him now but leaning back more in the chair bringing her with him. His hands rubbing over her thighs placing them at the lower section where they loosely rested over his own as he delved thrusts into her. Their mouths entangled in a deep kiss, pressing as close as they could while he resumed the pace he had before making up for any time lost. Working her into a heated frenzy as a few of his thrusts in he pulled her hips down for a grinding pressure against her. A sensual lover and a good lover he is to Kiya, one that made it clear when they met that he wanted to do this and be around her. Movements increased to a point where all that was between them were breathy sighs and moans. Kiya's face pressed into the crook of Garry's shoulder and his head pressed on the side of hers giving a last few thrusts as her body seized up in release and him easily following her into it.

Breathy kisses were placed while they entangle with each other again, calming down from the heat of the moment. He wasn't done with her yet, oh no, he had only just begun to show her what kind of lover he can be. With a withdraw of himself from her, Garry lifts the angel and starts heading towards his bedroom for a more comfortable place and one so he could ravish her better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Parthenophilia

Parthenophilia: I'll write my/your character taking the others virginity (Kiya taking Garry's.)

The light meetings were never as big as this evening, from the casual talks and a few nights where they were heated and full of different topics as well as personal discussions. These topics led them closer to where she could sit next to him or lay against him while he would hold her. Garry had gotten use to her antics and wanting to be as close as possible. Often with her head against his chest, perhaps the sound of his heart was soothing. Those nights led to their first kiss among each other as a couple, and would be the innocent one among what he gained.

Kiya grew more desirable to his eyes, not that she wasn't already with her appearance and dress, along with her unique presence. Garry had gotten very use to finding her curled up against him, or finding her close by to him. The idea of her missing was unheard of and the few times she was away he had found himself indeed missing just the sight of her a normal part now to him. He had learned of her previous endeavors with others, he had been curious to her if she had been a virgin or not and asked a random night. He was told that she was not one, and while it left a small sting knowing but only after she had told him how it happened he understood her being just a little more.

On one of the nights where they were talking more heated had a kiss been initiated between them. Already within the confines of his bedroom, and already was she underneath him, arms entwined around the other getting as close as possible. Garry's hands begin making work of the complicated clothing she wore, Kiya had already discarded the cloak and skirt she wore along with her boots and things that just got in the way of relaxing in front of him. Garry's hands worked free the black fabric, smoothing his hands down underneath it removing it from her skin, his right hand cupping one of her breasts and squeezing gently eliciting a moan from Kiya into the kiss they shared.

Kiya's head tilted back while Garry's lips strayed from hers and traveled down her jaw stopping just below her left ear to ask permission to take the choker off her neck. A nod from her, and he reaches his hands back to unclasp it pulling it from her neck and setting it onto a bedside table. After he had removed the jewelry his blue eye returned to her face to see it lit up in a blush and her face turned off to the side out of embarrassment over the scar perhaps. The man tilts her head back to him and brushes his lips chaste against hers. A mouthed kiss where just the lips brush, his own capturing just her bottom lip and draws it into his mouth giving it a light suck tasting the faint of sugar from the tea he had given to her. His own breath and taste was a mix of strawberry cigarette and a lemon candy. Enough to touch and entice her senses to be lost in the sensations.

The kiss deepened, Garry delving his tongue into her parted lips, gaining access through a sigh when his left hand ran down her side to touch her breast again thumb passing over a nipple and pauses it to feel it harden under his touch. Garry moves his stray hand down more to the side of her hip and runs his fingers along the soft skin feeling the bone and her shift under his touch.

A slight smirk into the kiss and Garry tapers the kiss off with a string of them along her jawline again back to her ear this time on her right. Garry placed his lips over the scar that was there, he presses against the jagged edge in feather light kisses earning a hitch in her breathing at the sensitive skin being caressed. A distraction from his wandering hand outlined over her waist, fingers tracing along the crease of her thighs and even running his index finger along the cloth covered folds starting from the top and slipping down between pressing the fabric in just a little. Garry felt heat and a slight dampening the further his finger pressed in.

Now it was Garry's turn for his cheeks to darken for they had never usually gone pass heated kisses from adorning each other's faces with them to the full mouthed ones they had been sharing. He is still a virgin in the sense he had not been with anyone. Reading those books have been his guide and release and now he was putting what he read to full use. Shaking the thought from his head, he delves a finger into the ring he could feel at the fingertip, the fabric proving to be an in the way obstruction. The squirm he got from Kiya was worth it, and he kept his lips on her neck tracing the line with his lips moving down to her collarbone and more to her soft breasts. The free hand was pressing one to his face and he was placing a kiss along the areola very faint did he run his tongue along it and blowing air onto it.

Kiya tugged at the black sweater Garry is wearing, and he pauses his ministrations to allow her to pull it off. Her hands patting on his chest touching at his shoulders and then up. Her fingers tracing the sides of his jaw a light shudder from him as her fingers touched a spot in his neck. When her hands rested just at the left side of his purple bangs he ended up freezing a little. Her fingers had touched just beneath his left eye, his blind eye, an ugly thing he considered as something dishonorable and wouldn't allow her to see it. The dark room provided a bit of a buffer between them and soon he relaxed leaning into her head bringing his left up just to move her hand more to the side of his face a silent tell. "Still not ready," for anyone to touch close or see the one thing that is less elegant. Instead he brings her hand down to his mouth and kisses the top of her hand pressing onto her fingers then bringing them so he could brush his cheek against them.

Garry had maintained his position over her without dropping down, and finally lowers a little, his head pressing against her chest and finding the crook of her neck. Withdrawing his hand from between her thighs he moves both of his hands to the top of the leggings she wears and lifts the edge of the fabric up, up enough for air to creep in and a faint rise of her hips allows him to pull them down and he only sits up to take them off her legs, Kiya kicking them off.

Garry stops to look at Kiya, and at this moment she resembles her namesake title as an angel. She does not have her wings out but he still was taking in what he sees of her. White skin, black haired and hazy green eyes staring back at him, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Garry was taking this slow, to savor the time and of course her. Garry moves to stand removing his own constricting clothing, pulling the pants off as well as the underwear he had been wearing. He returns to her, and lays on top of her, pressing his body against hers. The feel of her skin against his was almost a dream, and now he let his hands glide over her body. Kiya ran hers along his body as they both delved back into a heated kiss, fuller and a lot deeper. Garry was shifting down Kiya's body laying kisses and bites on parts of her skin. One of Garry's hands returned to Kiya's thighs and was slipping his fingers along the crease of her folds, his fingers parting them enough for those fingers to run along the hidden entrance feeling and collecting the slick fluid he felt trailing up to the bundle of nerves.

Kiya squirms and parts her thighs a bit for his hand to slip between them better. Garry kept the kiss between them going leaving kisses along her parted lips as sighs and moans fell from them. Slipping a finger inside of her, he felt the ring knowing full well that she had been taken before, but it didn't deter him from her instead it allows him to ease his fingers into her without her being in pain. One of her hands had grabbed onto his and he looked up to her face seeing it flushed and her lips parted in steady moans. Instead of retracting his hand, Garry pressed his fingers in a little more, he was checking on her face to see if this was pleasurable to her. He didn't want to let inexperience show even with him inside freaking just slightly at how she was letting sighs fall and did guide him where to touch her.

Kiya squirms more as his fingers pressed deeper into her, she is moving her hips to his hand which now had sank three fingers into her and was spreading her apart more. She was anticipating how he would be with her, and soon she would find out. Withdrawing his fingers, Garry uses the slick substance from her as a lubricant for himself, taking himself into his hand and strokes his own length enough to relieve some of that pressure and neglect he had done. Reaching back to that bedside table he grabs a packet, a simple condom, and brings it to his mouth to tear it open and taking enough time to place it on. Even if she were or isn't human, he'd still use it with her.

Taking in a breath of air, Garry moves to hover a bit over Kiya. He lined his length to her entrance and rubs it through her folds, enough to tease Kiya with and enough for himself to get use to the feeling of being intimate with another person. Now here is where he is nervous, having never done this part before and freezing up he looks at her and she helps him by reaching a hand between them guiding him down and spreads her own folds apart while he lines himself again to her. A press of his hips forward and he stops just with the tip inside a tightening to him, and only for him to press again. Heaven it felt, and he pushes in fully, his own breath is now stuck in his throat and Garry is watching Kiya's face twist up in pleasure.

Garry draws his hips back, and presses into her repeating as a subtle rhythm of thrusts begin. His mouth returns to Kiya's and he seals a firm kiss with her swallowing in a moan. Kiya's arms wind around his neck and she holds onto him, Garry's hands were holding her thighs so he moved more fluid. Oh the pace was light, and he was teasing her lovely. Soon those thrusts picked up and his arms had moved to hold her waist. Kiya was chanting his name in light whimpers and moans; Garry was figuring out the pace to keep and angles that would make her cry out more.

The kisses that were between them were more heated as movement was increasing, Garry's arms winding around her waist better, lifting her just at the right angle to where her legs wrap loose at his waist. He had found an angle to where the fingers that were at his shoulders were digging in harder and she had scratched down his back. A pleasant scratch one that told him to keep going at that one spot, and he presses a kiss to her neck while her head had lull back exposing it to him and all he did was run kisses from the center of the scar to her ear murmuring things into her ear asking if she felt good only to have a moaned yes come as her response.

Kiya was holding onto him tighter as they were getting lost in the feeling now and the pressure between them building. Garry had her lay back fully and with his new leverage he increased his pace. He could feel himself getting closer and by the look of his lover she was reaching that point herself. Garry makes subtle sounds into her ear and it was another angle that had her vocal again in moans. His thrusts increasing in that one spot, he was close very close, and he held back trying to keep himself from releasing before she has. To do that Garry had stilled his thrusts, and gripped the base of his erection and squeezed enough to fight off the feeling.

A change was needed and looping an arm underneath her, Garry has Kiya sit up still connected but now he could support them both better. He resumed the thrusts, and she was moving her hips with his, the altered position bringing them a lot closer. Their kiss resumed and soon they were back to the pace before he had stopped. One of Garry's hands had moved between them and ran his fingers along the folds dipping them as close to where they're joined enough to slick those fingers and run them up to the bundle of nerves above their joining to stroke and rub at it to bring her closer.

The moans from her were lovely to his ears and Garry moved better like this. Between his rubbing fingers teasing her clit, pinching it and rubbing the pad of his finger over it as her hips went down were doing amazing things to her. Kiya was closer and with a crushing kiss to Garry's lips she is shuddering and shivering in her release. What he had been waiting for and he follows her with a soft moan especially when she bit his bottom lip when he bumped a spot inside of her. Garry is leaving lots of kisses from her shoulder back to her lips then down her neck again bringing one of her hands to his lips, kissing over the hand before lacing his fingers with hers. He withdraws himself from her and removes the one barrier he had tossing it away in the trash before he returns to her having her lay back and him over her.

Rustling and between those kisses they finally found a spot to be comfortable, Garry with his head resting on her chest, and Kiya curled into him. She is comfortable, and Garry was listening to her breathing. He had known that her physical heart was missing but her breathing is what lulls him off and she runs her hands in through his purple hair lightly messing with the off colored spots.

Their adventures to this side of their relationship were only beginning, and now was to develop more. Simple indulgence and she was delighted to just share enough with him. Kiya soon curls up right and falls asleep with him, for once being tired and wanting to rest with him. A small murmur from him, and she lets her cheeks darken as she whispers back that she loves him. The smile he has widens and soon the bliss wore in and they both were content and asleep.

~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~


End file.
